Teen Titans Future
by Element-alchemist1232
Summary: The Teen Titans are frozen for 20 years. When they wake up they find a new world . With new titans . But the Same Evil Person. Slade. How has slade ruined the new Titans lives. What are the new teen Titan's powers. Don't ask me just read it. First fanfic.
1. The New Teen Titans

chapter 1 : The new teen titans

"Starfire, cyborg, beastboy ,Raven!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

one week later  
We shall freeze them for 20 years that is when they will be needed the most and for right now I'm sure some kids will come to aid the city.

14 years later

Camryn, Rylie, Spencer, Eien ,and Chris. I appoint you 5 young gifted Teens as the new teen titans. It is your job to guard the City and from disaster.

My Fellow Citizens meet the new Teen Titans:  
Cam She controls all the elements around you except darkness She has A sword Called Tigers eye.

Rylie she is a half demon with a awesome sword that can Emit Demonic aura From it when she wants to.

Spencer She uses her telepathy to Read minds and lift thing And last but not least see the future.

Chris this Man can change into any animal anywhere ... even alien Animals

And Eien Who is also uses telepathy but is also a warlock.

Please welcome the new Teen Titans.

End flash back

It Had been 6 years ago that had happen now the teen titans were Actually Teens..  
They were all 16 now . Eien Celebrated his Birthday in January, Cam in August,  
Chelsea in March, Chris in July , and Spencer in December... but she was the oldest out of all of them.

All of them were doing there usual things Cam was Beating Chris's sorry Behind in the video game MEGA MONKEYS 10 it was a 2 player game and Cam was beating Chris so Bad she won by default.

Rylie was with Eien reading a old poetry book she got from Ravens room with Eien She really like the Poems in the books.

And Spencer was Looking out a window meditating happily... well quietly but you get the point!

" HAHA I win for the 15th time this day HA beat that Mr. You're a girl so I'll go easy on you I HAD TO GO EASY ON YOU!" Cam screamed in a victorious Tone"SO WHAT ? You cheated you figured out a way I know you did." Chris said in a PO tone this made Cam laugh in Victory " MUHAHAHAHAHA ... I'm ok now ... physically." Cam said sheepishly.

'Destiny

Destiny has cheated all of us  
It has made us feel we are worthy  
but we aren't.

The message was simple  
but we made it hard.  
We killed ourselves.

Some people say they wouldn't commit Suicide  
But they do.  
Some people say they'd never murder but they did

Destiny has told us that we are worthy  
But we aren't.  
Destiny made us feel like we were ready  
We are never and will never be ready

Some people want to decipher the code  
I have.  
Some people say they will live by it but don't.  
I will.

People say destiny is kind  
It isn't  
Destiny is the Devil  
And god is the Hope.

Destiny...  
I hope to never believe in it  
Cause it hasn't lied if I believed.

People say destiny is fair  
It won't be... and it never has.'

Rylie was so infatuated with the book and The poem in it.

Spencer started laughing at Cam's Childish behavior she fell over from meditating and started to laugh hysterically she was truly amused by Cam's constant Childish behavior.

Cam also had one other weakness besides her Constant Childish her Constant hunger for Food . Cam loved all kinds of food she had stumbled upon her favorite recipes soon after she became a Titan. Tameranian foods of goodness.

"Time for lunch ! " Cam yelled causing 3 members of the Titans to look in Certain fear.

See Cam when it cam to her favorite recipes in the Tameranian book of goodness.  
Cam Ate like a tameran and that is not good Table manners . Chris also had the liking for Tameranian food and their table manners.

"Alright Tameranian food!" Chris yelled with his eye's in the Shape of hearts

"Tameranian food" said a sleepy half awake unfirmiluar voice which had come from the entrance of the Rec room.

And there stood one of the five living legends of Jump City.  
Starfire.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening.

Cam and Chris almost dropped the glorb glorb. in sheer shock of seeing one of the 5 Original teen Titans before them.

"Uhh ... " was all Starfire said until she realized they were titans too seeing there communicators " HELLO new Titans ... curiosity abounds What is your name, Where do you come from how did you get here what is your favorite color and will you be my friend?"  
Starfire basically yelled returning to what they heard Bubbly self.

Cam wen first " Ok my name is Camryn but you can just call me Cam, I come from Earth ... but sometimes I wonder, I flew here in my wind element, my three favorite colors are Red , black , and blue, and um duh I'll be your friend!" Cam said returning to her normal happy self . Then Chris went " Uh my name is Chris , I came from Earth , I ran, Black blue and Green, and sure.

" Um GUYS Get your butts in here !" I s all Rylie managed to say. " Ohh starfire so where were you " yet another Teen Legend stood " Getting to know these New Titans!" she said in her usual Bubbly voice she said pointing towards Cam and Chris.

"Uh Star how do you know that they are Titans?" Robin asked in a confused voice  
"They told me and they have a original Titans communicator and we still have ours." starfire said calmly.

" yeah we've been the Titans ever since you and the rest of the Team were frozen ... well 14 years after you and the team were frozen... "Cam said because all the rest of the Titans were still in shock... and Now so were the Rest of the Titans.

Sorry about it being so short! but hey atleast it's a chapter!


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3

Past 20 years really sucked

After the Teen Titans and the New Teen Titans gained The ability to speak again

The New teen Titans told about what happened to them.

" So What has been going on for the past twenty years? And also tell us a little about your history." Robin asked in a normal tone.

All the new Teen Titans Faces showed with Sheer horror and pain .

Cam Started " Ok we'll go with what has been going on the past 20 years. Well after you guys left Slade took over the world. He was going to take Jump City last just to cherish the moment of his total success. " She stopped.

Rylie started " Well we all grew up in a small but protected village. Our parents Were Scientist and well we were learning how to walk and we accidently ate something that gave us powers . Our parents didn't even mind our freakiness. They just went along with it ... our lives were great , great home , great parents, Great friends, great everything ... that is until he came." Rylie stopped

Spencer started " We were up in the mountains playing in the snow... it was summer but Cam with her powers ... you get the drift. And then we all smelt Blood lots of it too and smoke and probably the worst scent I've ever smelt... Fear.

We came down as soon as we could to find our home town in ashes every one was dead it was horrible. We were Cleaning up the mess and putting the dead to rest when we realized our rents and Cam's little sister weren't there." she stopped

Eien started " we thought we weren't alone we still had our families to be with. Unfortunately right outside of town we found ... " eien stopped looking over to cam to see if he could remind her of the horrible memory her heart said no but her mind said yes.

He continued " We found Cam's sister Heather, she was just about to die too her wounds were fresh on her back we found A letter " S" and then one by one we found our parents dead with letters on their backs each one spelling the same word

Slade." Eien said in a low low voice.

Chris started " And That is when we came To jump City."


End file.
